The present application relates to bidirectional bipolar transistors, and more particularly to power converters which incorporate bidirectional bipolar transistors, and also to related methods.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.
Power Packet Switching Converters
A new kind of power converter was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,196 entitled “Universal power conversion methods,” which is incorporated by reference into the present application in its entirety. This patent describes a bidirectional (or multidirectional) power converter which pumps power into and out of a link inductor which is shunted by a capacitor.
The switch arrays at the ports are operated to achieve zero-voltage switching by totally isolating the link inductor+capacitor combination at times when its voltage is desired to be changed. (When the inductor+capacitor combination is isolated at such times, the inductor's current will change the voltage of the capacitor, as in a resonant circuit. This can even change the sign of the voltage, without loss of energy.) This architecture is now referred to as a “current-modulating” or “Power Packet Switching” architecture. Bidirectional power switches are used to provide a full bipolar (reversible) connection from each of multiple lines, at each port, to the rails, i.e. the internal lines across which the link inductor and its capacitor are connected.
The conventional epitaxial base NPN transistor has an N+ region over the entire back surface. This necessarily prevents the structure from having the same electrical characteristics in each direction when operated as a bidirectional transistor. These structures are therefore not well-suited to acting as bidirectional switches in power-packet-switching power converter architectures.
Semiconductor statistics under high level non-equilibrium carrier densities can be quite different from low level carrier densities. Conventional recombination is generally less relevant with high level carrier density than in low level conditions. Typical definitions of carrier lifetime are also less relevant. Carriers can often interact directly in high level conditions through Auger interactions. The beta (ratio of emitter current to base current) will therefore normally decrease as a bipolar transistor is driven into high level non-equilibrium carrier densities. These densities can be, for example, more than two orders of magnitude above intrinsic carrier density.
The voltage drop under conditions of high level non-equilibrium carrier concentration will be low, even if the resistivity under small currents is large. Thus a device can be optimized to withstand high voltages (e.g. 1200V or more) while still achieving a forward voltage drop of less than a Volt.
The present application teaches, among other innovations, power-packet-switching power converters in which bidirectional bipolar transistors are used as switches.
The present application also teaches, among other innovations, methods for operating power-packet-switching power converters using bidirectional bipolar transistors for fully-bidirectional switching.
The present application also teaches, among other innovations, power-packet-switching power converters in which drive circuits operate bidirectional bipolar transistors for bidirectional switching.
The present application also teaches, among other innovations, methods for operating power-packet-switching power converters using drive circuits to control bidirectional bipolar transistors for bidirectional switching.
The present application also teaches, among other innovations, methods for fabricating bidirectional bipolar transistors for power-packet-switching power converters.
The present application also teaches, among other innovations, power-packet-switching power conversion systems having bidirectional bipolar transistors, in which power-packet-switching power converters use bidirectional bipolar transistors for switching.
The present application also teaches, among other innovations, methods of operating power-packet-switching power conversion systems, in which bidirectional bipolar transistors are used for bidirectional switching.
The above innovations are implemented, in various disclosed embodiments, by using merged double-base bidirectional opposite-faced devices which operate under conditions of high non-equilibrium carrier concentration, and which avoid diode drops. For maximum efficiency, it is preferable to use devices which provide bidirectional conduction with less than a diode drop (approximately 1 V in silicon) in each direction, despite reduced effective gains.